


Sem passado

by Yu_ri_ko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Exile, F/M, Ocean, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_ri_ko/pseuds/Yu_ri_ko
Summary: Он идёт впереди, всегда впереди. Она на полшага сзади. В этой стране нет прошлого, но иногда оно оставляет следы на мокром песке пляжа. Прячется за отвесными скалами, шумит корабельными соснами и манит золотыми дюнами к очищающей воде.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	Sem passado

В этой стране нет прошлого. Его смывает в океан, в тонкую линию песчаной косы на пляже. Туда, где река отдаётся блестящим волнам, и пресная вода становится солёной. Узкий и длинный пляж — просто кусок земли между сосновым лесом и скалами. 

Он любит это дикое место, здесь не бывает рыбаков и зевак, только стихия. Песня ветра волнам, крики чаек на каменистых утёсах. Он долго сидит на нагретом песке, провожая солнце. Когда оно прячется за горизонт, вода бурлит от прилива, неукротимая и первобытная.

Его тёмные волосы давно тронуты сединой на висках, хотя спина под льняной рубашкой всё ещё крепкая и широкая, а руки, которыми он перебирает ракушки в песке, — сильные и ловкие. Он дожидается, пока розовый зефир облаков начинает таять в аметистовых сумерках, и вскакивает на ноги. Он легко идёт по камням, залитым высокой водой, и проверяет сеть. На руки падают два скользких осьминога. Они пригодятся на ужин. Мужчина бросает свой улов в холщовый мешок и взбирается наверх по склону. Крутая тропа опасна в полутьме: сердце бьётся ощутимо быстрей и по телу разливается приятное напряжение от адреналина. Сумерки быстро сгущаются, за ними спешит ночь, зажигая первые звёзды на западе — одинокие и тусклые. Это небо так и осталось чужим, но иногда он задирает голову наверх, чтобы поискать знакомые рисунки созвездий. 

За холмом виден дом, окружённый соснами и абрикосовыми деревьями. Это бывшая хижина рыбаков, черепица на крыше давно течёт прямо над спальней. Окна выходят только на север и восток, поэтому доме тёмно и прохладно. Сырость заводится везде как пыль. Он останавливается у горшка с розовым кустом, низкого и уродливого из-за ветра с пляжа. В кухонном окне загорается тусклый свет и в дверях показывается женщина. В светлых волосах совсем не видно седины, но кончики губ упали чуть ниже, чем в молодости. Это придаёт ей ещё более серьёзный и задумчивый вид.

— Извини, опять эти твари, — он протягивает ей мешок с осьминогами, чувствуя, как с океана поднимается ветер. В вечерней тишине слышен рокот волн. 

Её брови летят вверх, образуя сеть лёгких морщинок на лбу:

— Может стоит попробовать рыбачить как все, утром?

Он пожимает плечами, усаживаясь в плетёное кресло у южной стены дома. С этого места днём видно узкую полоску океана, а сейчас вокруг лишь чернота.

— Ты же знаешь, я не рыбак, — усмешка задевает его губы и прячется в ямочках на щеках.Женщина едва заметно вздыхает и скрывается в кухне. Осьминог пригодится. Она отварит белую, полупрозрачную тушку с фиолетовыми присосками на щупальцах, а потом запечёт с картошкой, полив оливковым масло и приправив чесноком. На столе всегда лежит кусок серого хлеба в холщовом мешке. Плетёная бутыль с вином и козий сыр на тарелке. Ужин готов. 

Она никогда не зовёт его, а просто постукивает о стену, словно выбивает код. Они давно обходятся без имён и лишних слов — так безопаснее. Они едят в молчании, потом убирают со стола, их движения точны и рациональны, это похоже на странный танец, слишком спокойный, но завораживающий. Он ловит последнюю тарелку и натирает её полотенцем. А она расставляет стаканы в буфете. 

Наступает ночь, и они идут в единственную жилую комнату этого дома. В спальню. Она привычно ложится на своей стороне кровати, у окна. Он не любит, когда на рассвете его будит солнце. Простыни чуть влажные. Тут везде влажно и в воздухе пахнет солью и йодом. Его рука тянется к её спине, но замирает, когда он понимает, что она уже уснула. Он не хочет будить её. Сны — это роскошь воспоминаний, горечь общего прошлого. Он перекатывается на спину и слушает волны, сложив руки под головой. Прилив достигает своего апогея, луна подбирается близко к кромке воды. По волнам бежит серебряная дорожка и звёзды начинают путешествовать по небу. В соснах кричит сыч. На кухню опять забралась пушистая полёвка: мышь шуршит бумажками в мусорном ведре. Им нужен кот, но они почему-то не любят кошек.

Мужчина прислушивается к тихому шёпоту. Это сон, чужой сон. Но он склоняется и слышит имя, оно срывается с губ как перерванная молитва. Она зовёт, причитает, воркует, но не для него. И он не ревнует, а лишь прижимается к её спине и шепчет:

— Шшшшшш… — и волны вторят ему с пляжа.

На следующее утро она сидит у розового куста и рыхлит старой вилкой землю. Роза всё равно увянет, как все её предшественники, но женщина упряма и никогда не сдаётся. Она убирает тыльной стороной ладони чёлку со лба. Солнце заливает ярким светом маленький дворик, дом с выбеленными стенами и дорогу в деревню, по которой к ним редко приходит почтальон.

Мужчина выходит без рубашки, в тонких брюках и с заспанным лицом. Она смотрит на него, чуть склоняя голову набок.

— Тебе опять приснился тот сон? — это не упрёк, не обида. В его голосе только сожаление. И зависть, в которой он никогда не сознается.

Её карие глаза, похожие на тёмный каштановый мёд или виски, мутнеют от боли. Она втыкает вилку в горшок с розой и быстро уходит.

— Кофе через десять минут, — не оборачиваясь, сообщает она.

Он виновато опускает глаза и садится на её место, пытаясь помочь розе не умереть от солёного ветра и солнца. Но он никудышный садовник и никудышный флорист.

Прошлого нет, но иногда они оба надеются, что его обломки выбросит на соседний пляж, на узкую песчаную косу, на речную отмель. И они соберут его, склеят, будут лелеять и жить.

Ветер поднимается к обеду, но жара не отпускает, раскаляя воздух и заставляя благоухать масляные цветы, ползущие по камням белой изгороди. На их толстые, мясистые листья садятся мухи, привлечённые приторным запахом. Она берёт полотенце и идёт на пляж. Он поздно замечает её синее платье, мелькающее за дюнами. Он беззвучно изрыгает проклятья и бросает сломанное радио, с которым слишком долго возился. Он бежит за ней, спускаясь по камням и песку, и видит, как она быстро раздевается, а потом бросается в самый котёл из волн. Сердце замирает, отсчитывая секунды, пока её голова не показывается над поверхностью воды, паря среди шапок пены. Он кричит ей, зовёт её по имени, забыв об осторожности, но ветер уносит его слова в сторону, к мокрым скалам и смеющимся чайкам.

Наконец, она выходит на берег. Её ноги трясутся, а зубы стучат. Она растирает голое тело полотенцем и наконец замечает его:

— Вода холодная. 

Его лицо всё ещё бледное, но на губах появляется усмешка:

— Я не полезу, забыл свой спасательный круг.

Она не отвечает, быстро надевая через голову платье. Юбку тут же подхватывает ветер. А мокрые волосы запутываются у лица. Её кожа, должно быть, сейчас соленая, и он ощущает электрическое покалывание по всему телу. Но потом перехватывает её задумчивый взгляд, и они молча идут назад по раскаленному песку, поднимаясь по каменной тропинке наверх. Впереди показывается их хижина, сосны, остатки каменной изгороди и колодец. 

Он идёт впереди, всегда впереди. Она на полшага сзади. В этой стране нет прошлого, но иногда оно оставляет следы на мокром песке пляжа. Прячется за отвесными скалами, шумит корабельными соснами и манит золотыми дюнами к очищающей воде.


End file.
